Bluma's Diary
by Juu
Summary: Mirai Bulma's Diary. Be warned, I wrote this a long time ago when I was only about 12 years old.Its the first fic I completed. Enjoy!!


Bulma's Diary

Bulma's Diary

_(Note: This story is based on Future Trunks' timeline. It is told from Bulma's point of view. So if things seem a bit strange that is why.)_

June 17th- Is this cool or what? Finally things have slowed down enough to let me keep up with my journal. Well, now that Vegeta's here things have gotten a bit crazy. He can be such a jerk sometimes. He'll get into these moods where he won't listen to anyone and just goes off by himself. He disappears into the gravity room for days at a time. I've begun to get use to it; I'm busy all the time with Trunks anyway. I wish he would spend some time with Trunks, but he's so obsessed with being better than Goku that I'll bet he doesn't even remember he has a son! Speaking of Goku, the last time I saw him he wasn't looking to well.

June 19th- Vegeta is such an arrogant jerk! All I asked him to do was watch the baby for a few minutes while I put some files away and what does he do? He flies off saying he has more important things to do than listen "to some brat cry!" I tried to remind him that the "brat" was his son but he ignored me. Why do I put up with this? I should have kicked him out a long time ago.

June 25th-Vegeta finally came back. Without even saying a word he went into the gravity room and locked the door.

July 6th- Gohan called a few minutes ago. He said something happened while him and Goku were training and to bring medical supplies. He sounded pretty urgent. I honestly don't have a clue of what could be wrong. I'll bet Goku hurt himself while he was training.

July 7th- There is definitely something seriously wrong with Goku, but I can't figure out what it is. He collapsed yesterday while training and now he's having a hard time breathing. I took some blood samples and there is definitely something in there. I think it might be a new strain, but I'm no doctor. I'll have to ask my dad about it.

July 9th- The virus is definitely new. Apparently, it's a virus that attacks the inside of the heart and literally eats through it. The technicians in the lab are working round the clock to find an antidote, but so far they have been unsuccessful and Goku's getting worse. Chi-Chi is a wreak. She told me that last night Goku was calling out for her in his sleep. She was scared, so she tried to wake him up, but she couldn't. Eventually, he stopped and was quiet. Chi-Chi thought he was gone and woke Gohan in a panic. Gosh, how I hope they find the antidote.

11:00p.m.- Vegeta came in and asked why we were all running around trying to save Goku. He said that he didn't 'are if Goku lived or died. I told him to get the hell out of my house. He just scoffed at me and went back to the gravity room.

July 10th- I spent all day at the Son's house. Its amazing how quickly Goku's disease has progressed. He's slipping away quickly. He doesn't even racognize anyone anymore. Krillin stopped over around one. I guess Gohan called him.He went over to Goku and Goku just stared at him. I think that was really hard on Krillin.

After a while, he said that he should go, but Gohan stopped him. Gohan told him he needed to stay in case

8:00p.m.- I needed to stop writing for a while. As soon as I wrote that I burst into tears. Chi-Chi saw me and then she burst into tears and flung herself onto Krillin who suddenly looked much older. Gohan just sat quietly through the whole thing, watching quietly. Poor kid.

July 11th-Goku is gone.

July 15th-Its all over. The antidote still hasn't been found and more cases are popping up in the city. It only seems to attack males, so I'm worried Krillin or Gohan might catch it.

2:00p.m.- I can't believe he's actually gone. I thought for sure he would pull through. He always did, even when he was a kid.

It happened in the middle of the night. I was spending the night at the Son's house again and woke up around two in the morning because I felt something was wrong. Everyone else was up too. 

Gohan was already in the living room with Goku. He said "Its happening," and we all knew. Chi-Chi sat holding Goku's hand while he cried out in pain. We all sat, me, Gohan, Chi-Chi and Krillin. After a while, Goku stopped crying out, his breathing slowed then stopped and he was gone.

Krillin turned away and I could see his shoulders shaking. Chi-Chi fainted. Gohan lost it. He flung himself onto Goku, sobbing and shaking all over. Eventually he fell asleep from pure exhaustion. As for me, I sat down and cried.

July 16th- Chi-Chi and Gohan are staying with me for now. I think chi-Chi's in shock. She just goes around cleaning with a dazed look on her face.

July 21st- Yamcha came over today. He saw Chi-Chi and Gohan and asked where Goku was. Until then, I hadn't realized we hadn't told anyone else about Goku.

August 10th-Chi-Chi and Gohan went home today. Trunks was sad to see them go. He's starting to get big. 

August 17th- I haven't seen Goku around for awhile. He's been acting strange lately. Its weird, but I think he's upset about Goku.

August 21st- Goku, we miss you.

September 3rd-The healing process is beginning. In a few days, Gohan will start school. I think it would help if the whole gang got together. Maybe for Christmas.

Sept. 10th-Today Trunks took his first step! I'm so proud of him! I sat him on the floor to play and Vegeta walked into the room. He looked right at Trunks and said "Come here boy." Trunks wobbled a bit then...took three steps towards Vegeta! Vegeta looked so shocked I started to laugh. It's been such a long time since I laughed. 

Sept. 17th- I heard Vegeta talking in his sleep. In the morning when I asked him about it he denied ever doing it.

October 21st-I finally found my journal! I put it down after the last entry and completely lost track of it. I found it underneath an old pile of science magazines. How cool!

Oct. 25th- I saw Gohan today. He was coming home from school. I waved, but I don't think he saw me.

November 6th- I couldn't take it anymore. I called up everyone in the gang. I just had to see how they were doing. We've agreed to get together on Christmas day.

Nov. 12th-My favorite picture of me and Trunks has disappeared. I hope it didn't get thrown away by mistake.

December 15th- Vegeta disappeared again. He's going back to his old habits.

Dec.25th- Merry Christmas! Today everyone gathered at my house to exchange presents. Even Piccolo came. I was surprised. Everyone was trying to get Trunks to walk to them. Trunks hadn't walked since that one time, but now he seemed determine to. He started to walk one way, but fell over after two steps. I told Vegeta to call him. Vegeta rolled his eyes but said, "Come here boy," again. To everyone's surprise, Trunks picked himself up and walked all the way to Vegeta. _Vegeta actually picked the baby up and Trunks didn't cry for once. But that's not all. Trunks said his first word: dada! Everyone sat in stunned silence, then burst out laughing. It was strange, as we laughed it was almost as if Goku was there with us._

February 1st- Vegeta left again, this time in a space capsule. I wonder when he'll be back.

Feb.16th- Vegeta's been gone for more than two weeks. Trunks is walking better everyday. He's almost a year old. 

Feb.27th- Vegeta came back today and boy was I surprised. He stepped out of the space ship and had blonde hair and blue eyes. I asked him what was up and he picked me and spun me around. 

Now that I think of it, I remember Gohan telling everyone that the same thing had happened to Goku an Namek. He said that Goku had become a Super Sayin. Had Vegeta done it too? He was certainly in a good mood all day.

May 10th-Boy I haven't written in a long time. I've been busy with work. We keep having power outages in the city. Five in the last four days.

May 12th-Something's up. Today, around ten a.m., there was an explosion on an island about nine miles southeast of southcity. Then Vegeta started acting weird. 

Then, around 11:00 a.m., Krillin and Gohan came over in a rush. They told me to stay indoors, then asked Vegeta to go with them. Vegeta said that he would go alone. The three of them argued for a while, then Krillin got really angry and took of. Gohan followed him and a few minutes later so did Vegeta. No one would tell me what's going on. They are always doing that to me! It was the same way on Namek, when Krillin and Gohan left me in the middle of nowhere while they fought that stupid Frieza. Sometimes Gohan and Krillin get me so mad, I just want to smack them.

3:00p.m.- I turned on the news about an hour ago. I found out where Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta went to. They're fighting these weird android things. Everyone else is there too. The androids look pretty tough, but I'm sure the guys can beat them, no prob.

3:30p.m.- The androids just spotted the T.V. cameras and blew them up. Now I have no way of knowing what's going on. Trunks is crying.

5:00p.m.- WHAT'S HAPPENING? Outside I can see big flashes of light. They're scaring the baby.

5:25p.m.- I'm going to go crazy! Now the lights are out!

5:45 p.m.-The flashing's stopped. That means the fight's over...right? I'm sure the guys won. They've never once lost a battle and

6:00p.m.-Gohan burst through the door a few minutes ago and collapsed. There's blood everywhere, but most of it isn't his. What does that mean? Where is everyone else? Gohan should be okay, he's resting now. Sirens are going off outside. The air raid sirens. Oh God, please let the others be all right.

6:30p.m.- Gohan's awake.

8:45p.m.- Everyone's gone. All of them. Without Goku, they couldn't do it. They tried, but they couldn't. The androids killed them all. The only reason Gohan is alive is because Krillin took the blast meant for Gohan. Right now, me, my parents, Trunks, Gohan, and the rest of the company's staff are hiding in the gravity room. Outside, I can hear distant booming, almost like thunder.

9:30p.m.- I can't believe that my friends, the people I grew up with, are gone forever. Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chout-zu, Piccolo. Just writing their names hurts.

11:00 p.m.- If only I had known...I would have talked to them more often. Gohan is a mess. I think he blames himself for what happened. 

Midnight- Can't sleep. No one can. What I'd give to hear Vegeta make one more arrogant threat or Krillin make one more wisecrack or to hear any of their voices. 

12:35 a.m.- it is quiet. The sirens have stopped. Nobody except Trunks can sleep.

May 18th- Two days ago the androids attacked the city. I fled with Gohan and Trunks, but I had to leave my parents behind. My dad refused to leave the lab. I pray they're all right. I'm staying with Gohan and Chi-Chi at their house.

June 7th- So far, the androids haven't found us, but I'm afraid they will soon. I write simply for comfort. There is really no one left to talk to. Gohan and Trunks are too young and Chi-Chi is too upset to have a decent conversation with me.

10:00 p.m.- That was a terrible thing for me to say. Of course she's upset. We all are.

June 19th- The androids are gone, for now. We haven't seen any sign of them for days and this morning Gohan went to make sure. When he came back he was all dirty. Chi-Chi asked him about it, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Later he told me he had given the others a proper burial. He hadn't told Chi-Chi because he thought it would upset her.

June 21st- I'm going home tomorrow. Not for good, just to check on things. I'm going to leave Trunks here, though.

June 22nd-I'm back home. There's no sign of my parents.

9:55a.m.- I was looking through some of my old photo albums. I have tons of them. I'm going to start with the first one and look at every single one.

1:15 p.m.- All right. I'm finished. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to go say goodbye to my friends properly.

June 25th- I did it. The spot wasn't hard to find. Luckily, I still have some dynocaps so I picked one and started looking. I recognized the area where the battle had taken place almost immediately. It was a rocky area a few miles away from the city. The craters in the ground could only have been made by their ki blasts. There were a lot of raised dirt mounds scattered around the area. The androids had claimed many lives.

Over to one side were six mounds gathered together, each with a makeshift marker above the. I landed my aircar and walked over to them. It was hard to believe that all of my friends were under there. I silently wondered which one was Vegeta's. 

"Goodbye guys," I whispered. "I'll miss you." Then I left without looking back.

June 26th- I don't feel right. All of us need to go down there, Trunks, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and me. Today is Trunk's first birthday. Maybe we can all go tomorrow. I don't want to put it off for long; I'm afraid the androids will come back. I feel bad. Its hard to celebrate Trunks birthday. He doesn't mind though. He just smiles. 

Jun27th-We did it. Everyone got up early this morning. While I was busy getting Trunks ready, Gohan went out to Chi-Chi' s garden and gathered a huge bouquet of flowers. Chi-Chi tied them together with a blue ribbon.

We reached the gravesite around ten in the morning. We stood there for a few moments silently. Gohan scattered the flowers over the graves, then stepped back again. The air was completely still; there was no wind at all. 

After another minute, I looked down at Gohan and saw tears streaming down his face. I shifted Trunks so I could hold him with one arm, then took Gohan by the hand. He looked up at me and managed to give me a weak smile. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and took Chi-Chi's hand as well. Then a determined look came over his face and I heard him say to himself, "I'm the only one left." Chi-Chi glanced down at him but didn't say anything. 

We stood for a moment longer before leaving. Gohan still lingered behind. I could hear him talking quietly to himself. We drove back to the Son's house in silence.

July 5th- The androids have returned. More later.

August 7th- This is horrible. For the last past month, Trunks Gohan, Chi-Chi, and me; along with several other people, have been running from the androids. Everyday at least one more person falls victim to them.

The other day, I heard one woman telling her children not to worry because the earth's Special Forces would be coming soon. I didn't have the heart to tell her that they couldn't.

Aug. 10th- The woman I spoke of in the last entry was killed today.

Aug.19th- The population is beginning to drop. Not only do we have the androids attacking, but also the heart virus that killed Goku is spreading.

September 1st- The androids attacked again yesterday, this time another group. Gohan almost went out to fight them, but Chi-Chi pleaded with him not to go. 

It's starting to get colder outside. If we don't find a suitable shelter soon, we'll freeze to death in the winter. Maybe the capsule corporation would be safe.

Sept. 25th- Trunks looked up at me today and said, "Momma, where's daddy?" I told him his daddy had to go away and couldn't come back.

October 3rd- The androids are gone again.

Oct. 27th- Gohan has been training vigorously everyday for some time now. Some other people have asked him to train them and he agreed.

November 23rd- A baby was born today. Chi-Chi helped deliver her. It was a small spot of joy in this terrible world.

December 7th- I miss Vegeta.

Dec. 19th- I'm glad we found shelter in time for winter. It's frigid outside. An enormous group of people are living inside and around the Capsule Co. buildings.

Dec. 25th- Its Christmas. Hard to believe that this time last year we were all together. Were we ever that happy?

January 5th- I went out walking today. I couldn't stand being inside anymore. As I walked around the grounds, I felt something break under my foot. I bent down and brushed the snow off. It was a picture of all the guys. The glass frame was cracked, so I took the picture out to look at it more closely. I remember when I got it developed, we all laughed.

They were all standing in a group around Goku, who had Gohan on his shoulders. Right before I took the picture, Goku sneezed, making him lose his balance. He toppled backwards, knocking everyone behind him over. So in the picture, Piccolo and Vegeta look extremely annoyed, Krillin and Gohan are helping a confused looking Goku stand up, and Tien, Chout-zu, and Yamcha are looking at each other. Everyone is laughing ( except Vegeta and Piccolo.) Before I left, I took the picture and put it in my pocket.

March 27th- The androids are back. This time they attacked and Gohan and his trainee's went after them. Only Gohan and one other person came back. Gohan has a huge gash across his left eye, but otherwise, he is fine. The other boy, however, is severely injured. The androids haven't attacked since. I don't know what they're doing.

March 29th- The boy who fought with Gohan dies today.

April 3rd- Our shelter caught fire yesterday. People started running out of the building. Gohan shouted at them not to leave the building but they didn't listen. Almost as soon as they were outside, the androids swooped down on them. All the rest of us could do is hide. Eventually, the androids left and we were able to get the blaze under control. 

May 2nd- Trunks is sick. He has a terrible cough. I hope it's just a cold.

May 10th-A teenage boy died from the heart virus. Trunks is still coughing. I hope he doesn't have it. 

May 12th-It's been one year since the androids arrived. One year since I last saw my son's father. One year since my friends were killed. Would it had made a difference if Goku had been alive? If we had found the antidote in time, would Vegeta still be ordering people around? Would we all be getting together at Kame House? Would Krillin have a girlfriend? What about Gohan? Would he still be admiring Piccolo? If only we had found the antidote.

May 15th- As soon as its safe, I'm going back to the lab. I'm determined to find an antidote. And maybe I can rig up something to destroy the androids with. Trunks stopped coughing.

May26th-The androids were seen roaming the city. 

June 26th-It's Trunks' second birthday. Again no celebration.

July4th-The androids are getting too close. Its not safe here. We're moving.

July 21st- We finally escaped. The process took a long time because we couldn't just move in one big group. Everyday, Gohan would lead a few people to out new shelter. It was mostly women. The men were all killed either in battle against the androids, or from the heart virus. I'm staying behind to work on the antidote. Gohan offered to stay, but I told him Chi-chi needed him. Trunks stayed with them as well. When its safe, they will move back here. Until then I'm on my own. 

****

Here Bulma's Diary ends. But, as we all know that's not the end of the story. You'll have to forgive me if it wasn't that great but I'm not real good with the Vegeta/Bulma things and I wrote this when I was only about 12 years old. 

Characters-Akira Toriyama

Thanks to-Megan, Miliah, Alison, Dana, Rachel, and my gaurdian angel, K.C.


End file.
